Nim's New Island
by septemberrayne
Summary: What would happen if Nim was forced to go to school and live on the Main Land? Takes place 1 year after Return to Nim's Island. Includes: Nim, Jack, Edmund, Selkie, and of course Fred, along with some new characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello there my favorite invader, I bet you're already missing my island desperately. Well, before you get any ideas about storming Turtle Beach again, I thought I'd give you a heads up. You should start watching the horizon, because I might invade your island next."

_1 Year Later_

"Nim! Hurry up sweetie, we got to go." "Coming Jack!" she yelled back. "I'll be back." She said as she kissed the palm of her hand and placed it on the tree holding her house together. With Fred on her shoulder and her luggage in her hands she was ready. "Nim!" she heard Jack shout. "Alright I'm coming!" she yelled. Running through the forest, Nim tried to take everything in. She was going to miss this place, the only place she's every really known, her island. Making her way down to the beach Jack was waiting with the boat prepared for the long trip ahead. "You ready?" he asked. "No, I'll never be ready." She said still mad at him for forcing this upon her. "This is my home Jack, here on this island, our island." She said. "Nim, we talked about this. You need a proper education so you can go to college. You can't live on the island forever with me." Jack said. Still upset Nim got on the boat and put her luggage down. Jack sighed and started the boat up. Nim sat on the side looking back at her island as the boat moved forward farther and farther away from her home. She felt a tear slid down her face, and remembered the night she found out she had to leave.

Her and Jack were sitting on the beach watching the sunset, eating their classic mealworm sandwiches just as they did every dinner. Until Jack changed the subject from Protozoa to a boy, "So have you talked to Edmund recently? " Jack asked. "Not since he told me he made the football team." Nim said confused. Her father hasn't mentioned "the invader" since he left the island about a year ago. "Why?" she asked. Jack sighed, "I got a call from a government official on the main land." he said. "Since the island is now under the protection of the Australia it's owned by the government an-" "Do we have to leave!" Nim said panicking and interrupting him. "No, we don't have to leave. We just have to follow all Australian laws and my research will have to be sent once a month there for further analysis." he finished. "So how does any of this relate to Edmund? All you have to do is send in your research." Nim said very much relieved. Jack sighed, which Nim knew was never a good sign. "Nim," he said. "One of Australia's laws is that until the age of sixteen, all children must receive an education from the State." "So I'll just be homeschooled, I learn everything I'll ever need to know here anyway." Nim replied. "I tried to explain that to the lady on the phone Nim, but she said that my research would require me to work full time. Honestly I can't give you a proper education, I'm not a teacher." Jack stated. "I'm a scientist." "What are you saying Jack!" Nim yelled at him. "I'm saying Nim that you have to leave the island to receive an education on the mainland until you turn sixteen. Once you turn sixteen you legally can drop out of school and come back to the island." Jack responded looking at a scared and angry Nim. "No! Jack please, I don't want to leave. I can't leave!" Nim yelled. "I'm so sorry sweetie, but I've tried everything. You have to start school immediately, since you've already missed three months. Although I did tell the government lady about Edmund, and she said you can stay with his family and join his school." Jack said as he reached for Nim's hand to comfort her. Nim let him take her hand and calmed down. "When will I have to leave?" she asked. "Tomorrow," Jack responded. "What!? Tomorrow!" Nim yelled, pulling her hand out of Jack's. "I know it's not much time, but please Nim just calm down." "No!" Nim yelled as she ran to the house. Nim ran up the stairs to her room tears running down her cheeks, where she found Selkie sleeping on her floor. She ran to her, sat down and started to cry. "Jack's going to make me leave Selkie, and you can't come with." Nim said between sobs. Selkie looked up at her and then laid her head on Nim's legs. Nim continued to cry, eventually crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**I am very grateful for everyone patiently waiting for me to update this story. (which I am sincerely sorry for not doing sooner) So to thank everyone I shall post chapter 2 tonight as soon as I type it up! You're welcome, ~septemberrayne**


	2. Chapter 2

Edmund walked into the kitchen to find his mum cooking and his dad reading the paper at the table, same as any other night. He joined his father at the table as his mum set the food out. They began to eat supper as normal, in absolute silence until his mum will ask how his day at school was. But after that again there will be silence. "How was school today Edmund?" his mum asked, right on schedule. "Fine, I have football practice tomorrow so I'll be late for supper." Edmund responded. "Have you talked to Nim recently?" his mum asked. "Not since I made the football team a few months ago." Edmund answered confused. His parents never talked about Nim and his 'trip' as they called it. "Why the sudden interest in Nim, mum? " Edmund asked. "Well, we got a call from a lady with the government today, while you were at school and she asked if Nim could stay with us." His mum replied. "Really, Nim's coming here!?" Edmund asked. "Yes and she is going to finish school with you this year." His mum answered. Edmund smiled, this was by far the best family dinner ever. "So Edmund, she will be arriving at the port tomorrow morning around 10:30. I would like you to pick her up and help her get settled in, which means you get to miss school." His mum said. "Okay mum, no problem." Edmund said as he hurried to his room and opened an email Nim sent about a year ago. **_"Hello _****_there my favorite invader, I bet you're already missing my island desperately. Well, before you get any ideas about storming Turtle Beach again, I thought I'd give you a heads up. You should start watching the horizon, because I might invade your island next."_** Edmund smiled, it's been a year since he's seen Nim, and a lot can change in a year he thought. It will be one interesting reunion.

* * *

**This chapter is quite small but it gives you Edmund's point of view! Enjoy, and I hope for some more reviews! ~septemberrayne**


End file.
